


Soleil's Date with the Village Maiden

by PsiYoshi



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: F/F, First Dates, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 13:10:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21016322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PsiYoshi/pseuds/PsiYoshi
Summary: Soleil was no stranger to chatting up pretty women, but she felt different this time. I was curious about how Soleil's date with the woman from her paralogue might have gone, and this is the result!





	Soleil's Date with the Village Maiden

The idle clatter of silverware mixed with unintelligible chatter from the other patrons of the restaurant filled the air. Soleil had felt nothing but raw confidence when she asked out the girl sitting across from her, but now her throat was dry, her hands were sweaty, and her thoughts were scattered.

“Sooo, Eileen”, Soleil started, before trailing off when she looked up at Eileen. Her emerald eyes were hypnotizing to Soleil. She was enamoured by her smile, and her light brown hair framed her face perfectly. Admittedly, Soleil wasn’t picky when it came to who she considered attractive, but Eileen had caught her attention like no other person had before.

Eileen blinked in confusion. “Yes, Soleil?” she asked, with a warm smile.

Soleil snapped back to reality and adjusted herself in her chair. “Uuuh, so whaddya do? I mean like, for a living?” she asked, hoping that her nervousness hadn’t made Eileen regret accepting her date invitation.

“Ah, well I’m actually a chef! Not at this restaurant though, but at a different one on the other side of town,” Eileen responded.

“Oh wow, a chef? That’s really cool!” Soleil said, while idling playing with her hair.

Eileen nodded. “Well, I won’t lie, it’s an incredibly difficult job, but knowing how to assert yourself and work under stress makes it a lot more manageable. I put a lot of effort into my job, you know?”

“Totally!”, Soleil said excitedly. She loved every word that was coming out of Eileen’s mouth. “Leading my mercenary group, I think they trust me as much as they do, because I speak confidently and stay positive in the worst scenarios. I learnt that from my dad”

“Yes, I remember. You were a wonder on the battlefield, Soleil,” Eileen beamed. “I can never thank you enough for taking care of those nasty ruffians”.

Soleil turned beet red. “Haha, th-thanks”, she said. Just then, the waiter arrived with their food. They had both ordered the same meal; a steak.

“Ah, this looks fantastic. Thank you, sir”, Eileen said to the waiter.

“Yes, thank you so much”, Soleil added.

“Enjoy your dinner, ladies”, the waiter replied, and walked away.

Soleil was usually a bit of a pig when it came to eating. Fine dining was far from her strong suit. Fortunately, her worries were quickly washed away as she watched Eileen cut off a large chunk of meat with gusto. Soleil mirrored her action.

Eileen held up the piece of steak. “Bon appetit!” she said, and chowed down.

Soleil smiled. “Haha, bon appetit!”, and took a bite of her own.

Eileen raised her eyebrows. “Mmm! Wow, this is beautifully braised,” she exclaimed with her mouth still full.

Soleil had no idea what that meant, but she smiled and silently nodded her head as she chewed.

“So, Soleil”, Eileen started. Soleil could feel her heart rate increase already. She felt excited to talk to Eileen, but also hopelessly anxious. “What do you do when you’re not taking on mercenary jobs?”

“Er, well…”, Soleil wasn’t sure if she wanted to share her embarrassing hobby, but another glance at Eileen was all the convincing she needed. “I sometimes practice my singing and dancing”, she answered meekly.

Eileen leaned in excitedly. “Ah! That sounds wonderful. You’ll have to show me!”

Soleil’s stomach dropped at the thought of Eileen seeing her horrid attempts at performing. “Oh well, I’m not any good at all. Like, seriously, I’m really awful at both,” she said.

Eileen leaned back into a normal sitting position, but she didn’t look disappointed. “But you enjoy it, don’t you?”

Soleil wasn’t sure how to respond. Did she enjoy it? She had no choice but to speak honestly. “Well, I’m not really sure I guess. You see, my dad is a brilliant dancer, my brother is a beautiful singer, and my mom is wonderful at both! Me on the other hand? Well, I don’t think most people even recognize my practice as either dancing or singing”.

Eileen nodded. “So, you see it as an obligation?”

“I dunno. I just feel a bit like the black sheep of the family, ya know? I do enjoy the activities I suppose, but knowing how bad I am at them definitely hinders that enjoyment”. Soleil didn’t expect to open up about herself so deeply, but something about Eileen coaxed it out of her.

Eileen clapped her hands together. “Well Soleil, I won’t say I’m an expert or anything, but I can help you out, if you’d like. We can practice together!”, she suggested.

Soleil once again felt her heart rate increase. The idea of dancing with Eileen gave her butterflies in her stomach. “Oh wow, yeah that sounds...really wonderful”, she giggled nervously.

“Fantastic! I’m looking forward to it. Don’t worry about embarrassing yourself in front of me. It’ll be a judgement-free zone”, Eileen said. Soleil relaxed her body, not realizing how tense she had gotten.

The two of them enjoyed the rest of their meal. They stayed away from further introspective conversation, instead choosing to discuss more light-hearted topics.

“Ah, that was deee-licious, wasn’t it Soleil?”, Eileen said.

“Yeah it was!”, Soleil replied. Seeing a waiter nearby, she waved him over “Cheque please!”

“Right away, ma’am”, the waiter said, and went to get their bill for the meal.

Eileen started shuffling around in her purse and removed a plain looking wallet. Soleil quickly put a stop to that idea though. “No no no, please, I’ll pay for it. I was the one that invited you, after all!”

Eileen put the wallet back in her purse. “Aw, how very kind of you! I’ll pay for next time though, and I won’t budge on that”.

Soleil liked the words ‘next time’.

After the meal was paid for, Eileen asked Soleil about the next part of their date. “The main course has been eaten, but the main event hasn’t yet begun. Isn’t that right?” she winked.

“Of course! I know the perfect hill for stargazing. Let’s head there now, ”Soleil said.

The two walked side by side. The night was young, and the town was still lively. The warm light coming from the town buildings and lining the streets created a cozy atmosphere when contrasting with the chill nighttime breeze. Soleil crossed her arms and tucked away her hands for warmth. Glancing over to Soleil, Eileen noticed the cold getting to her. She untied the shawl she had around her shoulders and put it on Soleil. Eileen thought the orange cloth contrasted with Soleil’s light blue hair in a way that really made her face stand out. She was a fan.

Soleil blushed deeply. “Oh gosh, thank you Eileen, but I don’t want you to be cold!” she said.

“Nah don’t worry about it, I’m just fine!”. Eileen stepped just a little closer towards Soleil as they continued their walk.

A small ways outside of town, they arrived at a picturesque little hill. Suddenly, Soleil broke into a run to the top. “Come on, Eileen!” she shouted down at her, motioning with her arm to follow.

For a brief moment, Eileen was shocked, but then she quickly started running up after her. “Coming!” she shouted back with a grin. Eileen caught up with Soleil at the top of the hill.

“So? Whaddya think? Pretty cool, huh?” Soleil asked, looking up at the starry sky.

Eileen looked up to the sky herself. It was breathtaking. A countless number of beautiful shining stars lights were scattered across the dark, nighttime canvas. Soleil sat down and patted the grass beside her. “Join me? Let’s relax,” she said.

This time, Eileen was the one who blushed. She sat down beside Soleil. Their eyes were focused on the sky, but Eileen felt a touch on her hand. It was a cool touch, but heat suddenly flushed through her whole body when she realized what, or who it was. She quietly returned the gesture, and the two women stayed on the hill for a long while, silently enjoying each other’s company. 


End file.
